


Home

by sydnubabu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU- Obi-Wan doesn't cut Maul in half, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's a plot in here somewhere, am i shamelessly altering canon to fit my selfish wants?, for now, why yes, yes I am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydnubabu/pseuds/sydnubabu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is not a place, but a person.</p><p>Check out my drabbles and inspo on my tumblr, ilovemaul! Check the tag "home au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, I'm just trying to get comfortable with sharing my writing, so any feedback would be much appreciated.
> 
> (This will be receiving edits, but in the meantime...)

Kii peeked around the entrance to the training room, doing her very best to stay as quiet as possible. She didn’t want to disturb him while he was doing his exercises. She watched as Maul contorted his body into various positions, his muscles rippling with every movement. Kii loved seeing him in his element like this, with complete control over his body and mind. She sighed and leaned against the door frame, trying to ignore the heat pooling in her lower abdomen that always came from watching him. Maul stood up straight, rolled his head, and without turning around, said, “Can I help you?”

  
Her breath caught in her chest, and she let it out slowly. She shook her head, saying, “No. I just like to watch you.” She began to pull away from the door frame, wanting to leave him to finish, when she heard him sigh. He clasped his hands behind his back and shook his head. Slowly, he growled, “Come here.”

  
Trying to hide her excitement, she entered the room. Taking in a deep breath, she asked, “Are you going to punish me for ogling you?” She moved around so that she could see his face, but not going too close, just in case. Her eyes met his, but she swiftly averted them to his shoulder. Being so close to his shirtless body only served to quicken her heartbeat, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Maul smirk.

  
He reached out and took her face in his hand, tilting her head up so that she could look him in the eye. Kii parted her lips and inhaled as he ran his thumb over her cheek. “No. Not today.” He ran his hand down her arm, his eyes following the contours of her body on the way down. When he got to her wrist he pulled her up against his body, wrapping his other arm around her lower back. “Today, we’re going to train. Since you like watching me so much, we can work out together.”

  
Coyly, she asked, “Should I be warmed up first?” Maul laughed, a short, low sound, closer to a growl, and she felt the rumble through his body. His hands traced up and down her arms as he smiled softly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, narrowing his eyes. “We’ll take it slow.”

  
“Reach your arms up and stretch.” Maul guided her arms up, his hands resting on her biceps. She reached up and placed her hands on top of his head, wrapping her fingers around his horns. His eyes opened wider, and he pulled her in by her hips. “It seems like maybe you want to be punished?” With a demure smile, she pulled her hands away and held them up, stretching like he had said. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to focus on stretching her own body and not on the feel of his body against hers. She felt his warm hands grasp hers and start bring her arms down slowly. Kii opened her eyes to Maul’s gaze, far more tender than usual. He quickly turned his head away. She felt his hands push her arms back. “Open up your chest. Try to make your shoulder blades meet.”

  
Following his instructions, she pushed her chest forward to meet his, and she cocked her head. “If you wanted me to get closer, all you had to do was ask.” He hissed, swiftly turning her so that her back was now against his chest. Smiling, she leaned her head back to rest against his tattooed chest. She could feel his warmth radiating through her clothes as well as a growing hardness resting near her lower back. He gently pulled each of her arms across her chest to stretch them.

  
With his hands resting on her hips, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Reach up. Hook your arms around my neck.” His lips ghosted across her skin, eliciting a whimper from her. “Ah ah.” She could feel his smirk on her neck. “We’re training, remember? We have to be serious.” He nibbled at her earlobe, and her hands unhooked from each other and traveled up to caress his face. She grazed the underside of a horn with her fingertips, causing him to growl in her ear. Taking this as encouragement, she pushed her hips backward to grind up against him.

  
He pushed her away so that he could regain his composure. He took a deep breath and said, “Get on the floor.” She bit her lip and sat down. Maul moved in front of her, pulling her legs out in front of her. He kneeled with his hands on her ankles and leaned forward. “If you want to kiss me, you have to reach me.” She was not one to back down from a challenge, and she stretched forward. She clasped his hands, her body bent over itself. Maul leaned back and put his face in between her feet so that he could kiss her, his hands cradling her jaw as he moved, pushing her back so that he was kneeling, straddling her outstretched legs.

  
Kii reached up to caress his chest, rolling a tattooed nipple in between her fingers. He fisted a hand through her thick hair, resting the other hand on her hip. Growling into her mouth, he kissed her ferociously, tongue slipping into her mouth with ease. Suddenly, he leaned back and moved to grab her feet. “Put the bottoms of your feet together.” She pulled her legs close in front of her body, her hands resting on her knees. Still kneeling, Maul ran his hands up her thighs to her groin. “One more. Push your knees down. Feel the stretch.” He nodded appreciatively and ran his thumb in between her legs. She whimpered, but continued the stretch. “Good, good Kii.” She sighed and let go of her knees. He rolled his knuckles over her leggings, and moaning, she pushed his hand into her crotch, grinding her hips on it. Laughing softly, he pressed his forehead against hers. “Do you feel adequately stretched out?”

  
Her hands grasped at his arms, clawing at his biceps. “I can think of some other ways that you could stretch me out.” She reached up to hook her arms around his neck, savoring the feel of his hard muscles under her touch. Maul ran his hand over her chest through her shirt, gently squeezing a breast as he made his way down her body. Kii ran one hand down the front of his chest while he slipped a hand inside the bottom of her shirt. She felt him undoing the clasp of her bra as she traced the tattooed patterns. She savored the warmth of his hands on her. He gently pushed her down on to the training mat until she was lying on her back. He hovered above her, taking in her form. Kii moved his hand to her chest and pulled him in for a kiss.

  
He kissed her lips lightly, moving to pepper kisses up her jaw. His fingers knotted in the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her torso, her bra coming off with it. She gasped, the cold air hardening her nipples instantly. She moved to cover her breasts, but he beat her to it, the heat of his hands both soothing and arousing. He continued to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone where he traced a line of small bites. Meeting her eyes, he then took a nipple in his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue. Kii bit her lip to prevent a wanton moan from escaping, and she placed her hand on the top of his head, fingers intertwining with his horns. Maul rubbed his head up into her hand and reached out to find the other. He kissed between her breasts and looked up at her. “I want to take you, right here, right now.” Her hips bucked up to his, and she nodded fiercely. “Anyone could walk by and hear us, see us.” He trailed his lips down her belly, his hands cupping her breasts, rolling the nipples in between his fingers. When he reached the waist of her pants, he stopped, his fingers just underneath the elastic. “But they wouldn’t dare look at you, would they?” Kii whimpered softly, trying to grind herself into him. Maul reached up to caress her face. “The way you look right now… It’s only for me to see.”

  
He kissed her ferociously as he slid her leggings off and tossed them aside. He leaned back to take in the view as she desperately reached down to touch herself. “Maul, please.” She reached out a hand and spread her legs for him. Kneeling, he leaned forward and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. As his kissed the inside of her thighs, his hands found her ass, tracing its shape and gripping into it. Finally, he turned his attention to the wet heat between her thighs. She whimpered as his nose brushed up against her clit. This sound elicited a low groan from Maul, and Kii bucked her hips up to his face at the vibration. He dragged his lips along her slit, feeling her wetness build up before his tongue darted out of his mouth to taste her. Kii moaned loudly when he slipped his tongue inside her. Maul slid a hand up her stomach to her breasts and pinched a nipple, causing the moan to increase in pitch. As he brought his tongue up to circle her clit, he cast his eyes over her body. The sight of her writing under his touch was making his pants awfully snug, so while still working at her, he began to remove them.

  
After giving his cock a few strokes, he stuck a finger inside of her, moving it so as to stroke her walls. After a few moments he pulled his finger out and leaned up, eyes narrowing. Kii whimpered at the loss of his touch, her head lolling to one side. He kissed her, bringing her attention back to him, but pulled away before she could really react. Using the finger that had been inside of her, he rubbed her juices onto her nipples, causing her to gasp. The wetness only served to make them even harder. Maul smirked at this. “Look at you, all spread out for me, your wetness smeared on your tits.” He growled, “I love it,” and leaned down to suck at them.

  
He moved his hand back down to her center, rubbing on her clit just the way he knew she liked. Kii was panting at this point, and her nails bit into his back. “Maul, please, I need you,” she gasped in between breaths. She reached out to his horns, pulling him closer. Sitting up, she took a horn into her mouth, licking around the base and up the shaft. Maul’s eyes fluttered shut, and he groaned into her chest, trying to hold back from pushing his head further into her mouth as to not hurt her.

  
Regaining his composure, Maul reached up to caress her jaw as she released the horn. “What do you need, Kii?” He kissed back down her body, his fingers intertwined with hers. “Tell me what you need.”

  
Her jaw trembling, she tried desperately to grind on any part of his body. “I need you inside me. I want you to come inside me.” She looked him dead in the eyes. “I want you to give me your baby.” He seemed frozen, and she reached down to guide him inside her. “Please, Maul. I need this.”

  
His eyes were wide open in surprise, but he started to move anyway, as if something had taken over his body. Kii wrapped herself around his body, pulling him as close as possible. Maul put one hand on her lower back and tilted her hips up so that he could thrust deeper. He rested his head on her shoulder, immersed in just how good she felt around his cock. His other hand snaked around her body so that he was cradling her with both hands, his muscular arms holding her just off this ground. He went slowly, trying to maximize the pleasure he could give Kii. She kissed behind his ear, and as his hips grazed against her clit, she dug her fingers into his back and moaned, “I need you harder, deeper. I want you to get me pregnant.” Her hot breath and her moans in his ear spun him into a frenzy. Without even realizing what was happening, he began thrusting into her with an intensity that he had never felt. All of a sudden, he was determined to make her a mother.

  
“Oh, stars, yes,” she moaned loudly as he fucked her into the training mat. Maul’s thrusts were becoming erratic, and in a last ditch effort to regain some control, he screwed his eyes shut and bit into her shoulder. Kii yelled out in pleasure, which caused him to thrust even harder. When he came, he came deep inside her and let out a sound that was close to a roar. His whole body was shaking, and he felt ashamed. He kissed her neck, trying to regain his composure before he looked her in the eyes. Still clinging onto his body, Kii sighed heavily and caressed his head, enjoying the feeling of closeness.

  
As he moved to pull away from her, she turned his head. “No. I want you as close to me as possible.” She kissed him sweetly, but he didn’t seem to be into it. She pulled away and brought a hand to his face, cupping his jaw. “What’s wrong?”

  
Maul looked away, rubbing his head. “I just… I don’t know what came over me. I feel bad… Like I was only thinking of my own release.” He looked back at her. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

  
Kii cocked her head to the side. “What? I’m completely fine. I feel great.” She shook her head and rubbed his back. “You didn’t hurt me. I’m not that fragile.”

  
Maul ran a hand down her side, stopping at her hip. He smiled softly and untangled his limbs from hers. Kii made a questioning sound as he stood up. He sighed and grabbed his pants, pulling them on. He shrugged and started walking across the room to grab his robes. “I guess I just feel like I didn’t have any control over myself. Like I was just some kind of animal.” Kii laid on the ground where he had left her. He came back and knelt down beside her, his robes in his hand. “You, however, look beautiful like this, my cum dripping out of you.” He grabbed the sides of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. “I just want to be the best for you, Kii.”

  
She sat up, placing a hand on his arm. “You are. You gave me exactly what I wanted.” Maul grabbed her and pulled her closer again, kissing her ferociously.  
He pulled away and smiled at her. The darkness of lust had returned to his eyes. He picked up his robes and began to wrap them around her. “I’m going to carry you back to our room, and I’m going to make you feel so good.” She whimpered as he swept her up in his arms, leaving her clothing on the floor. A droid would take care of it.

  
As he carried her through the halls, holding her as close as possible to him, he used the Force to put a slight pressure on her clit. By the time he got back to their quarters, she was panting, squirming in his arms. He smirked as the door to their quarters opened. He took his time in moving through the rooms, spinning around a couple times in the main area before entering the bedroom. Kii clung to him, nuzzling into his chest, and he laughed, really laughed. Smiling, he kissed her and laid her gently on their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on and off on this story- college takes all of my free time! This is just a continuation of the previous chapter, and I'm still working on finishing this little arc, but I wanted to let y'all read it.
> 
> I never expected to get such a good response. Thank you everyone!

Maul couldn’t decide which was sexier: Kii laying naked on the training mat begging to be fucked or Kii laying on their bed wrapped up in his clothes, his cum dripping out of her. All he knew was that he wasn’t finished with her yet. He watched her as she squirmed in anticipation, her hands balled in the fabric of his robes. Maul ran his hand up her leg, fingers tracing over her goosebumps which felt delightfully strange for the hairless zabrak. His hands roamed further up her body. He was determined to caress every inch of her. Kii moaned his name, grabbing for his hands. Maul moved them to her breasts and pinched her nipples in between his fingers. He chuckled at her soft whimpers and leaned down to catch them with his mouth. He continued to knead her breasts as he kissed her, and she brought her hands up to the sides of his face. He tore his lips away, nuzzled against her cheek, and sighed heavily. “Kii…” He continued to nuzzle at her face while she held him close. “Kii, I am going to make you feel so good…” He pulled up to look her in the eyes. “On one condition. I want to be the only one touching you.”

Kii rolled her head to the side in defeat, shaking her head at him. Maul grabbed her by the chin. “Can I trust you not to touch yourself?” She bit her lip and looked away. “I guess that’s a no.” He reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a strip of silk kept there for this very purpose. Before tying her hands, he dragged the silk across her chest and up her neck, and Kii reluctantly raised her arms above her head. She remained limp as he tied her wrists together. When the knot was secure, she tested its strength. Maul caressed her face. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He reached up to kiss her wrists, stroking her outstretched arms. Her skin was so soft, her muscles so pliant to his touch. He planted open-mouthed kisses in the crook of her elbows, and he felt Kii shift underneath him. He wanted her to be begging for his touch- it would make it that much sweeter.

He cupped her breasts in his hands, nuzzling his face in between them. He kissed up her sternum to the hollow of her collarbone and flicked his tongue up to her neck. Kii sighed softly, her head rolling back to give him better access to her neck. Maul traced her collarbone with his middle finger, and his other hand snaked behind her to hold her head up. Kii opened her eyes to see Maul looking at her with such adoration. He quickly looked away, kissing her underneath her jaw. “You are more than I deserve.” He licked behind her ear and nibbled at her earlobe, causing Kii to gasp. He whispered in her ear. “I love you very much, Kii.”

Maul trailed his lips down her neck and shoulder and then around her breast, and then he did the same thing on the opposite side. Lying next to her, he stroked her belly in awe. At that very moment, she could be carrying their child. He leaned over to kiss below her belly button and purred. Kii could feel the reverberations and whimpered softly. Maul reached up a hand to cup her face. “Tell me what you want.”

Wrists still tied together, Kii brought her arms down in front of her and grabbed Maul’s hand. Desperate, she said, “I want you to touch me.”

Maul laughed and lightly ran his hand up and down her arm. “I’ve already been doing that. Ask for exactly what you want, and I will give it to you.”

Kii lifted up her head to look at Maul, her eyes smoldering. “I want you to put your fingers inside my pussy and fuck me.”

Maul smirked, his eyes narrowing. “There you go.” He slid a hand down her body, over the mound of pubic hair and into her wet heat. He sighed. “Now was that so hard?” He maintained eye contact with her as he moved his fingers around her pussy before sinking a finger into her. Kii moaned loudly, her wrists straining at their bonds. Maul smiled at the display before him and began stroking her inner walls with his finger. He kissed her abdomen and said, “I will always give you want you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kii and Maul meet for the first time and a weird first date  
> 33 BBY

Kii knelt in front of the wall where she would be installing the security system and unscrewed the paneling. When she finished, she held the screwdriver out behind her. Her droid flitted up and traded the tool in her hand for another. As she fiddled with the wires, she heard the footsteps of the protocol droid returning. “Miss Kiara, Lord Maul would like to inspect your work himself. I hope that is no trouble.”

Kii scoffed. “Maul? Like the verb?” She turned and saw a hooded man standing next to the droid, dressed in head to toe black, his arms crossed. She gulped, and stood, reaching her hand out for a handshake. “You must be Lord Maul! Your droid hired me to install the new security system. My name is Kiara.” When he didn’t take her hand, she lowered it slowly. She lowered her eyes to the floor and bit the inside of her cheek. He’s going to fire me, she thought.

After a few moments of silence, Kii turned back to the wiring panel. Attempting to strike up a conversation, she said, “This is an awful lot of security. You must have something really valuable.” She whistled and her droid flew to sit on her shoulder. The droid shined a light where she was working. “Thank you, Finch.”

When she turned to replace the panel, she saw that the strange man had removed his hood. His red skin was covered with black tattoos, and a crown of horns ringed his head. She felt frozen in place. It was almost as if his eyes could see right through her. She blinked slowly and nodded, turning back to replace the panel. When he spoke, it was a low, dark rumble that she could feel in her chest. “You would have no idea how valuable it truly is. My droid will return with your payment when you are finished.”

 

 

“May I buy you a drink?” Kii turned toward the source of the male voice, surprised at what she saw. On sight alone, she did not recognize the man, but somehow, she knew that it was Maul. She knew she should feel scared, that she should say no, but she found herself saying, “Why not?”

He leaned up against the bar and asked for two glasses of liquor, pulling credits from a pouch on his belt. She watched him, trying to decipher just what about him was different. If she focused, she could see that his skin lacked the usual tattoos, and the red skin was faded to a yellowish color. As he reached out his hand to give her her drink, she shook her head and his disguise faded away. She took the drink from him and coyly asked, “I don’t think we’ve met. My name is Kii. What’s yours?”

He smirked slightly. “You can call me Kyber.” He raised his glass and took a sip, his eyes watching her over the rim of his glass. He leaned forward a little bit, gesturing with his head. “Would you like to sit and talk?”

Kii narrowed her eyes, but she smiled. “Sure.” Maul started to move across the room through the crowd of people, Kii following close behind him. They arrived at a booth, and he gestured for her to sit on the opposite side from him. She slid into the booth, and, setting her drink down gently, asked him, “How did you find me?”

“I was just coming here for a drink, and I recognized you. Thought you might want some company.” He ran a finger along the rim of the glass, causing it to ring ever so slightly.

Kii looked around at the bar. “You came here for a drink? Willingly? It’s not exactly the nicest place on Coruscant.” She picked up her glass and looked down into it before taking a drink.

Maul tapped a finger against the table. “I could say the same thing about you. I wouldn’t think that this is a safe place for a lady to be alone.”

“Okay, first of all, I can take care of myself.” Kii laughed softly. “But believe it or not, this is a safe place for me. I know that there are people here that would protect me.” She looked out wistfully across the bar. “I used to come here a lot. I would come in here and have a drink or two before I went to work across the street.”

Maul leaned across the table, his brow furrowed, and Kii avoided making eye contact with him. “Kii. Kii, look at me.” She lifted her eyes to meet his. He reached across the table, his hand hovering over hers. “Across the street… That’s a strip club. Do you still work there?”

Kii downed the rest of her drink and set the glass down. She shook her head. “I don’t. It’s been a few months.” She shrugged. “I had to do something to make ends meet.”

Maul frowned and rested his fingers on hers. “Did you really need money that badly? That you would willingly… expose yourself like that… I guess I’m just having trouble understanding.”

“You don’t get to judge my decisions.” She lowered her head. “I did. I needed the money.” Kii flipped her hand around so that his fingers were resting in her palm. “I was living day to day. There were some days that I didn’t eat. But eventually, word got out that I was a good electrician, and I was able to save up some money so that I could quit. I was so excited for that.” She reached up and scratched her head. “I had never had any substantial savings before.”

Maul leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, I’m glad that you’re in a more stable position now.” He downed the rest of his drink and twirled the glass in his hands, examining it from every angle. He sat it back down and said, “I’m sorry if my reaction offended you. I’m not here to judge you. Trust me. I’ve done worse things.”

Kii shrugged and rolled her eyes. “You think that I’m comfortable with it? Not even close. I’m disgusted by it, but it’s easy money. And, I mean, it could be worse.” She crossed her elbows on the table. “Nobody ever touched me.”

They sat there in silence, neither of them looking at each other. They both snuck peeks at each other and then quickly looked away, unsure of how to continue the conversation. Kii watched the other people in the bar. Some were dancing, some were talking, and some were just drinking. She saw the doors swing open and a robed figure enter. The figure reminded her strangely of Maul, but she couldn’t pinpoint why. He scowled. “Jedi. I need to leave.”

Kii turned back to him, nodding. “I should probably leave, too.” She stood up and brushed her hands off on her thighs. She pointed toward the door. “You coming?”

She started walking, and, after a slight hesitation, Maul stood up and followed her. He caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Do you really want to leave? You don’t have to leave because I am.”

Kii furrowed her brow and spoke over her shoulder. “It has nothing to do with you. I was here before you came, and I have to work tomorrow.” She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. “I’m tired, and I want to go home.” The Jedi passed by them, and Kii felt Maul stiffen beside her. She looked over at him, gently stroking his bicep, and gestured toward the exit. His eyes widened at her hand on his arm and she lowered it slowly. They moved toward the exit, weaving in between the bar patrons.

As they approached the door, the bouncer called out. “Hey! Kiara!”

Kii sighed heavily. “Hi, Jak,” she said with a grimace.

Jak reached out to give her a hug, which she accepted grudgingly. “How you doing, girl? You’re looking good.” He looked her up and down, and she stepped back, accidentally backing up into Maul. He steadied her and placed a hand on her lower back, staring Jak down. Noticing this, Jak lightly punched Kii in the arm. “Damn, girl. A Zabrak. I hear that their horns are really sensitive, if you know what I mean.”

Kii shook her head vigorously, screwing her eyes closed. She could hear Maul growling softly behind her. “No, Jak. Just… no.” She turned around to look at Maul. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Maul led her out the door, his eyes still glued on Jak, projecting his anger through the Force. He wanted that scum to be afraid. Maul turned back around to where Kii was standing, her arms crossed over her chest. “Are you okay?”

She shook herself out of her trance and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to get home.”

She started walking, but Maul stepped in front of her. “Let me drive you home.” He gestured to the street. “I have my speeder right here. It’s no trouble.”

He raised his eyebrows as Kii frowned slightly. “Fine. I will accept the ride.” Maul nodded once and strode over to his speeder bike, starting it up. He sat down on it as Kii approached, staring straight ahead as she examined it. “I’ve never seen one that looked like this,” she said as she ran her hand along the rear of the bike.

Without turning, Maul answered. “I constructed it myself.” Kii pulled back as the shock registered on her face. Maul turned, his face blank. “Are you going to get on or not?”

Blushing, Kii straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around Maul’s waist, her head resting on his back. “Granted, you don’t see a lot of speeders in the lower levels. Too expensive.” When they pulled up in front of Kii’s apartment, and she slid off the bike. She avoided Maul’s eyes and said, “I’m sorry if Jak made you uncomfortable. He doesn’t have much of a filter.” She shrugged. “He’s always been nice to me, though.”

Maul grunted and crossed his arms. “Seemed like he would take advantage of you, if given half the chance.”

Kii shrugged. “Yeah, probably. But that’s the world that I live in.” She opened up the door to her apartment and smiled softly before she stepped inside. “Thank you for the drink.”

Maul sat there for a few moments after the door had shut before angrily starting up the bike. He shook his head, telling himself, “You’re going soft.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of TPM, Maul and Kii reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't follow TCW timeline exactly, Savage discovers Maul earlier  
> Also, Maul's left leg is completely severed, but he only loses his right leg at the knee

“Brother, you are acting strange.” Savage stood behind Maul as they looked over the town below. “What do you see?”

Maul breathed deeply, his nostrils flaring. “I sense a presence… One that I never thought I would encounter again.” He huffed and turned to face Savage. “I’m going into the town. Are you coming?” Maul turned to walk away without an answer from his brother.

Savage stood there, dumbfounded, before following after him. The least he could do was make sure Maul didn’t get himself into a bad situation. Savage was worried about his younger brother. Maul had an intensity about him that he had not seen. An intensity that reminded him of his hatred of Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was different, though. He could tell that Maul wasn’t angry, just very intent of finding the source of this disturbance.

He watched from a distance as Maul stalked through the town, terrifying anyone that saw him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Between the two of them, they could never go anywhere calmly. Maul came to a dead stop in front of a shop front and cocked his head. He seemed to hear a sound that only he could hear and turned his head sharply toward it, like a cat stalking its prey. He sprung into action, flinging the door open and terrifying the customers. A woman screamed and dropped the parts that she was holding, the metal clanging on the concrete floor. Maul whipped his head in her direction, his eyes boring a hole through her skull. He looked half crazed, his nostrils flaring, his bloodshot eyes scanning the room.

The shop owner stood behind the counter, dumbfounded. Maul locked eyes with her and melted. “Kii,” he breathed. All of the tension left his body as he laid eyes on her, the woman that he thought he had lost.

Kii covered her mouth with one hand, trying to hold back her tears as she stepped out from behind the counter. She turned to the few shocked customers that were still there. “I’m sorry, but I need to close early today. Mila, if you would like to leave that, I can take a look at it and you can come back tomorrow.” The woman skittered over to the counter, depositing the parts of what seemed to be a droid in very bad repair, before all but running out the door, clutching her purse tightly to her chest. As she exited the shop, she almost ran face first into Savage and let out a little yelp. He stepped around her and into the shop, standing guard by the door in case anybody else tried to interrupt.

Kii slowly approached Maul, dipping her head slightly, her eyes wide. She reached a hand out to him, and he reached out to her, grasping her hand tightly. Gently, he pulled her close, one hand on her back and the other in her hair. Kii rested her head on his shoulder, clutching his shirt in her fists. She took a deep breath as a tear rolled down her cheek. and sobbed. Maul dug his fingernails into her back and screwed his eyes shut. He rested his lips on her forehead as she looked up at him, her chin trembling. “I thought that I would never see you again. I heard that you were killed.”

Maul ran his fingers through her curls, both hands cradling her head. He stared into her teary eyes with his bloodshot ones, drinking her in. “I’m here,” he murmured. “I am so glad that you are safe.” He brushed a tear away and rested his thumb on her cheek. He scratched lightly down her arm before resting his hand on her hip. “I thought about you very often.”

Kii smiled softly and glanced up at him. “I thought about you, too.” She ran her hands down his sides, stopping at his hips. “I missed you.” She had to stop herself from immediately questioning him about his injuries, deciding to wait until he brought it up himself. Just from watching him walk into her shop, she could tell that his legs were cybernetic and that they were not in good repair.

Stiff, he shifted from side to side. Still holding Kii close, he turned to Savage. “Brother, this is Kiara Shor. Kii, this is my brother, Savage.”

Savage nodded politely, his hands clasped in front of him. “Brother, I suggest that we go to a more private area.” He looked quickly out the window. “I fear that the townspeople will become restless.”

Kii broke away from Maul and walked towards the window, looking out before yanking the blinds shut. she turned around abruptly and said, “Follow me,” leading Maul and Savage into the back area of the shop where she lived. She straightened up as she moved along, clearing the table of scraps of metal and books from the chairs. Savage hit his head on the doorway before ducking down, causing Maul to cringe and Kii to chuckle.

“So, you’re brothers?” Kii asked as she puttered around the kitchen preparing tea.

“Yes.” Maul stood stiffly next to the counter, and Savage tucked himself into the corner. “I was taken from our mother as a young child to be trained as a Sith warrior. I did not know until recently that I had any family at all.”

Kii stopped and placed a hand on his arm, smiling softly. “Come sit down.” She carried three mugs to the table and pointed at Savage. “You too.” He stiffened before sitting down in a chair very slowly.

She brought over the tea kettle and poured a cup for each of them before setting it down in the middle of the table. Maul picked it up and held it in both hands, remembering the last time that he had had tea with Kii. Savage picked his up in one hand and drained it with no regard to the temperature. He set the mug down gently and stood up. “Thank you for the tea, Kiara. I should like to leave you two alone so that you may catch up.”

Kii smiled softly. “There’s a small den through that door over there.” Savage bowed his head before heading that way, taking care to bend down as he went through the door. Kii took a sip of her tea, waiting for Maul to initiate a conversation.

Maul sat his mug down slowly before turning to face Kii. He reached a hand across the table, and Kii reached back, their hands intertwining as they had before. They sat like that for a few moments, reacquainting themselves to each other. Maul then reached out to lightly touch her hair, watching it spring back into place. “I should be dead.” He continued to touch her hair, grounding himself in her presence. “A Jedi took my legs and left me to die.” He rested his hand on her shoulder. “I should be dead.”

“But you’re here,” Kii whispered. She reached out to touch his face, tracing the familiar tattoos. “You’re alive, and you’re here, with me, again.” She bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s just… I’ve missed you so much. I tried to believe that I didn’t need you, but--” She breathed in sharply.

“I missed you greatly as well. I did my best to forget you, but you still crossed my mind.” Maul slid his fingers in between her curls on the back of her head, leaning forward. “You feel like home to me.”

Kii lunged forward out of her seat and burrowed her face into Maul’s shoulder, sitting sideways on his lap. Maul’s hand fell to her thighs, the other skimming up and down her back. After a moment, he gently lifted up her chin and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. Kii melted into his arms and sighed. Maul ran his hand up and down her thigh, skimming over her hip and her bottom, never staying in one place for too long. Kii remained limp in his arms, enjoying the sensation. Smiling softly, she looked up at him and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss began slowly, gently, before becoming tinged with need. Kii pulled away, panting, Maul’s eyes wide as if seeking to devour her form. He swallowed and shook his head, chasing away his desire and moved her from his lap. “We’ve only just reunited. No need to rush things.”

Kii stood up, brushing off her legs and tucking her hair back behind her ear. “I suppose you are right. We have plenty of time.”

 

 

 

Maul sat down on the edge of the bed, wincing. He lifted each of his legs and straightened them out, trying to loosen them up. At each of the joints, his legs rubbed against each other, creating unnecessary friction and frustration. Kii sat legs crossed behind him on the bed, leaning forward to place her chin on his shoulder. Without warning, he swung around so that one leg was on the bed while the other still dangled. He gently cradled her face in his hand, his hand covering length of her jaw. “You can touch them. If you want to.”

Gingerly, Kii ran her hands over the place where the cybernetic leg met flesh. Maul winced at the touch of the metal on inflamed skin. Kii drew her hands away slowly. “Can you show them to me?” Maul exhaled before standing up and removing his pants. Kii could see that the left leg extended all the way to his hip while the right went just past the knee. She could also see that they didn’t fit the way that they should. “Maul? Your legs are hurting you, aren’t they?”

He bent down to pull up his pants. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. My legs are gone.” He huffed and turned around, facing the wall. “They can’t hurt me any more.”

Kii stood and tip toed up to him, peeking just past him to look up at his face. “That’s not what I meant.” She lightly touched his hand, pulling away when he stiffened at her touch. “I want to help you.” She stood in front of him, raising herself to her full height. “I want to make them better for you.” She shrugged. “I don’t know much about cybernetics, but I can learn.” She reached up to touch his shoulder. “Let me help you.”

Maul stared at her hand on his shoulder, eyes wide, nostrils flaring, but she didn’t back down. He turned his gaze to her, then looked past her to the floor. “I will allow you to work on them.”

He remained stiff as she lowered her hand, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. She reached out a hand to him, and, slowly, he took it. She led him back to the bed before letting go and climbing on the bed herself. She sat up on her knees and looked him in the eye. “Will you sleep here, with me, tonight?”

Silently, he nodded. She moved to the other side of the bed as he pulled back the covers. He sat on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands. Kii reached out to him, but he didn’t turn to her. Over his shoulder he said, “I’m tired.” Kii nodded slowly and laid down. Maul followed suit. They both laid there, neither touching the other until Maul reached out a hand. Kii reached out a hand as well, and they laid in bed holding hands.


End file.
